break into fate
by subjectnineteen
Summary: this is the way I would impact the dragon age universe. first story, feedback/reviews massively appreciated thanks for reading. For the moment it is in the origins timeline. currently still getting ideas that I will incorporate. one back story saved from their fate so far. sorry about the length of the chapters got carried away writing.
1. the fall

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep with my wooden bo-staff strapped to me and my practice throwing knives pouch on. I got up, it was dark, cold and I only had tracksuit pants on. I could hear and just make out a figure of someone struggling in the water "there's no water in my room" I said quizzically

"Help... 'Gasp' please" I suddenly remembered the figure in the water threw off my things and dived in and hauled him out of the water almost drowning myself "are you alright?" I asked coughing up half the lake

"Yes thank you I didn't remember how long it'd been since I last swam" said the figure in a low voice, definitely male I thought,

"Just a question and this is going to sound weird but where am I?"

"You're at Lake Calenhad" he said and I cursed under my breath and tried to figure out how this had happened but drew up a blank

"You seem different and I've never heard that accent before, I don't know how you got here but you're not from here are you?"

"Ahaha no not quite, it's a bit harder to explain but I'm Ben and you are?"

"Soon but first may we get inside?"

"Ah a secret, but of course" I gather my things and followed him.

I was dumbfounded when I recognized the person whilst we walked into the spoilt princess; he walked up to the waitress and firmly said "Anders' path" we were led through past the brewery into a secret passage "we should be safe here and by the way I'm…."

"Jowan" I gasped finally saying it for him

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen parts of what will happen here"

"What do you mean what will happen here?"

"Honestly I lived somewhere and I have seen everything that unfolds and I would like you to help me change your life and many others it could kill you though, will you help me please?"

"I don't know why but I trust you so, where to? And also your name and accent will make you stand out we'll have to change that"

"Ok so I'm getting a new name and we're going to Highever do you know the way?"

"Yes we might need to change your appearance and get you some proper equipment" he said eying my staff and clothes

"Shall we set off now?"

As we traveled we picked up well actually….. helped a thief evade justice. The thief's name? Daveth!

Daveth decided to travel with us, he also taught me all his skills including fighting but I preferred my way, I was wearing custom made leather armor so I had pants instead a little skirt I had a full body suit that was very efficient and comfortable I also had a clothing hood and mask made the mask cover up to the bridge of my nose I was now a 174cm tall teen with long brown hair and now had several tattoos of predatory animals traveling with a very unique weapon and strange armor we had decided I was to pretend to be I was a Tal Vashoth and my name was now Dracon meaning blood bath. My weapon was now a Silverite staff with sword blades on either end made by the Denerim blacksmith wade, we encountered several enemies along the way to which Jowan said I was earning my name, as it turned out due to my weapon style I was able to easily dispose of my enemies, finding joy in the battles. It frustrated me that I was very short compared to some Fereldens, mainly nobles, Jowan and Daveth both stood the same height as me; I enjoy their friendship more than some of even my own world. Jowan found my strange knowledge interesting meanwhile Daveth was freaked out by me, all in all I can't think of them as anything other than my friends.

We have arrived in a surprisingly short time at Highever we were greeted by sir Gilmore, I think I freaked out everyone by hugging him and saying thank god you're still alive. After we had explained to a very suspicious Teyrn Cousland who we were, I told the Teyrn that we were here to help in hope of gaining aid from the Cousland child not mentioning about Howe or the attack when the troops were sent me and my friends sat at watch at the gates with sir Gilmore, after Duncan arrived we told sir Gilmore to guard the Couslands he understood how impervious this was after explanations stating that we had seen an army approaching and obliged to our wishes. Before the attack began we gathered all the citizens into the Cousland's estate, with that sir Gilmore watched the inside whilst myself, Daveth and Jowan watched exterior once the attack had begun we attracted all the fighters Jowan and Daveth making a deadly team covering long range around them while I used all my skills new and old that I had trained into myself, using my duel-blade turning the scene into a massacre. Amidst the battle I saw Duncan and Elissa standing back to back fighting enemies with Duncan trying not use the blade of his swords for some reason and Elissa was shooting and far to my left I saw a man who looked to dwarf an Arishok and rival the size of an ogre with a sword much bigger than me effortlessly striking enemies and making it look rather routine the men surrounding him looking like Deepstalkers in comparison to him.

As the battle came to an end I was dismayed to discover that everyone else was only injuring their opponents meanwhile I had massacred mine. Elissa and Duncan approached my group "where did you learn to fight like that?" Elissa asked fascinated

"What is your name young one?" Duncan also enquired

I replied "I taught myself ….with Daveth's help of course" I gestured towards Daveth with a smile "and I am Dracon pleased to make your acquaintance"

"A strange name what's the meaning?" said the giant man as he made his way over, surprised me with how his voice sounded I expected it to be gruff and mean but it was deep and kindly

"It means blood bath I am of the Tal Vashoth"

He chuckled "suitable so it seems"

At this point Elissa spoke up "you saved our estate I insist you stay then come to dinner and tell the truth about how you knew what was coming" she said eying me suspiciously

I nodded "we would be delighted"

"What of you Duncan shall we expect your company?" she asked Duncan quickly stopped staring at me "yes I think I shall join you"

The city quickly returned to its normal state leaving the invaders in the dungeon at the mercy of the giant, leaving me to clean up the remnants of my enemies. As we returned both Bryce and Leandra welcomed us with open arms and seemingly turned a blind eye to Daveth retrieving 'souvenirs' which I later returned. As we sat down for dinner in expensive looking crafted chairs whilst the giant came and sat on a cushion whilst we all sat in seats and he was still taller then everyone leaving me shaking my head bewildered at how tall he was and wondering who he is, Elissa breaking my confusion said "so how did you three meet?"

Jowan and Daveth both looked at me "the truth" I said not properly acknowledging them, Jowan started "I am a blood mage I was escaping from the circle and didn't really remember how to swim and I was more just struggling to stay afloat then swimming and Dracon dove in pulled me out of lake Calenhad and convinced me to help him save a lot of lives" he shrugged like it was nothing

"How'd he convince you?" Elissa asked

Daveth continued on "me? I was a thief quite good too, even had a reputation but that's also where it went wrong these guys helped me escape the Denerim guards making me a master thief and he convinced me as well"

"But how did he convince you?" Elissa asked agitatedly

I butted in gesturing towards the large man "whose giagantor?"…


	2. the long walk

With a booming laugh the giant replied "and here I was having been lead to believe that you were looking for me!"

"I mean no offence but I am unaware of who you are my good sir" I replied,

"Ah but I have no way for you to know me by as I have only just returned. My friend you may call me Aedan."

"You..You're the youngest son of the couslands? But you look like you were birthed by a giant!" Daveth quickly covered my mouth

"I apologize my lord on behalf of my friend" said Daveth hastily

"You needn't bother as I have not been treated as nobility for many a year and I wish it to remain that way. Also to be precise I am not only the youngest son but the youngest child."

"There's more than one" I muttered to myself

"You have disrupted to the balance of this world thus much shall change in many ways that you can also define" said a disembodied voice in response

"What was that?" snapped Elissa

"You heard it too?" I asked

"What do you mean all we heard was you muttering to yourself, what did you say?" continued Elissa

"It wasn't anything important. But what is important is that those men in the dungeons and the ground belonged to Arl Howe he was attempting to betray you and take Highever for himself."

Aedan stood up knocking over the wooden table in the process "I ought to go and rip that conniving snake's tongue out" raged Aedan,

Duncan seemly having been taking it all in looked up and said "Aedan is it? I advise that you sit down and try to remain calm"

Aedan looked down at this man as if he wished to rip him in half but surprisingly took a seat,

"What is important for now is that none but his men have died in the last night!" I announced

"The violent foreseer has a point" grumbled Aedan, the Teyrn and his wife nodded in agreement

"Why would he launch such an attack though? My father and I met with him just this morning" stated Elissa

"Because" began Daveth "Highever is one of the jewels of Ferelden, he would have wished to murder you and take it for himself"

"I know for a fact that Howe's men would have been merciless" after many blank stares I sighed and said "Oriana and her son would have been amongst the first slaughtered." With all but Daveth and Jowan looking at me horrified I asked "out of you two" pointing at Elissa and Aedan "who owns a Mabari war hound?" after looking at each other quizzically,

Elissa replied "I have one and Aedan has two as he trains them for true war by his side"

With a proud smile Aedan said "they know my fighting tactics and even their own training exercises"

"Then you both would have survived" I said and with a grin I said to Aedan "have you heard about what they say about Mabari?"

"No what" Aedan replied while Elissa asked looked on interested

"They are smart enough to speak but also wise enough not to?"

Aedan laughed "that one rings true my friend their intelligence knows no bounds" Elissa also stifled a giggle

"Onto business once again afore we get to far off track" said Bryce

"Pointing to me "you said you came here seeking my children yes? And Duncan have you found anybody suitable?"

I signaled to Duncan "actually I have found suitable recruits in both of your youngest children but as it seems they owe Dracon their lives I think it is only suitable that he decides their fate"

"That seem fair as long as he is no deviant" nodded Elissa

"I am honor bound to agree" grinned Aedan

"Actually it matters not to me as we shall rejoined soon enough but I believed one should go with Duncan" I say mysteriously

"Tactically speaking I am the best choice for you" said Aedan

"How so?" Daveth said

"Well so far you have a mage, an archer and the bloody one yes?

"Why yes my observant friend"

"But what does that have to do with you?" questioned Jowan

"Well you have two long range and one close, my sister is long range I am short range" stated Aedan

"Nothing about you is short" chuckled Daveth

Aedan cracked a grin at this "maybe medium then?" he joked "but really you two back each other up yes? He said nodded at Jowan and Daveth

"Of course" said Jowan sounding hurt

"I meant no offence my friend but my point is who looks out for the bloody one?"

"He has a point" said Daveth

"Then it's agreed welcome aboard the crazy cart my friend" smiled Jowan

"Do I even get a say?" I asked

"No" said Jowan, Daveth and Aedan in unison

While I just shook my head in disbelief all laughed at the quickly bonded friends but Duncan just chuckled to himself.

We had been travelling for close to three weeks by the time we reached the Frostback Mountains and each evening I had been subjected to more brutal trainings designed by Aedan that had the whole team including his hounds joining in on. it was me against two 'tag' teams, team 1 was Jowan and Aedan and team 2 was the dogs and Daveth, one team would fight me then swap so I had to defend and offend against both long and short range at the same time, we used practice weapons of course (except the dogs, teeth hurt!) by the time we had arrived Aedan seemed pleased with my performance by the time we arrived.

"Soon I shall duel you, I think you have far surpassed me my comrade" Aedan grinned

"Only because of your help M'lord" I joked

Aedan shook his head "I am no lord and I think you shall continue to surpass us all"

"Well off this topic on to ozgrammor we shall split into two teams we search for dwarves, I don't exactly know who they will be"

"I still don't get how you knew to look for a Cousland but not who" stated Aedan

"Let me explain it this way I have seen this happen before but things have changed, before there was one Cousland and I also changed many things such as both Jowan and Daveth's fates"

"That makes sense I guess" said a confused Aedan "but wait how did you change their fates?"

"He has a point, what did you change?" said Jowan

"Yeah, what?" asked Daveth

"Honestly criminal and fatal futures, Jowan would have been turned whilst escaping the Templars then poisoned Arl Eamon and maybe been sentenced to death" I said

Jowan looked horrified "I would never do such a thing"

"You had no other choice but in the version I saw you redeemed yourself"

"What did I do?" quizzed Daveth

"You got caught by the guards then Duncan conscripted you…" I continued

"The Duncan we just met in Highever?"

"Yes and you got conscripted to the grey warden"

"Did I help with the darkspawn?" he asked hopefully

"Well….." I pause "you do not wish to know" I decide

"c'mon" he says annoyingly

"You choked to death during the wardens joining ritual" I blurt

"Oh well that's no fun" Daveth says rather pale

"Well the time you join hasn't arrived yet so shall we avoid that at all cost?" I say ashamed at my lack of control

"I agree"

"Hahaha of course you do my friend" said Aedan with a grim smile, he turns to me "I must ask what of me?" he tenderly whispers

I turn to him with a sly grin "that I cannot say my friend for you were the decider of many fates, you will ultimately change the world"

Aedan smiles slightly "and I will start with you Dracon" he smirks at my alias

"So Aedan obviously you know battle tactics what do you think the teams should be? Asked a now recovered Jowan.

"Well Jowan and Daveth have worked well together before so maybe I should go with Dracon and you two take the dogs?"

"May I look for a fine lass whilst we complete this task?" said Daveth smiling broadly

"NO" said all three of us in unison before turning to each other and laughing as Daveth was wide eyed with mock pain.

"Wha- why?" he says slightly amused slightly shocked

"Because" began Aedan "I myself have had to put up with your stories of the women who have shared your bed all the way from HIGHEVER AND WE SHANT BE GIVING YOU ANY MORE TO SHARE" he shouts sternly but amused.

"Most I do not believe a word of" added Jowan

Daveth smiles coyly "what you do not believe my prowess?"

"No we don't believe there were that many women that were blind and willing to be so kind to not offend you" Aedan says with a chuckle

"Too right" I add laughing


	3. the dark path

We were about halfway to the palace before Aedan remarked "How did we get stuck with the noble?" before muttering under his breath "hate stupid nobles"

I look up at him "for one thing you're a noble too" I laugh "and for another I thought it would be better to have a noble and his companion approach the royalty rather than an apostate and a criminal"

Aedan frowns, lines appearing along his forehead "okay good point and I resent nobles am I really like them?"

"You are hold yourself differently, you're kinder but also a lot more intimidating" I say truthfully

"I don't know whether to be happy at being unlike them or worried that even my friends fear me"

"I don't fear you" I smirk and pat one hand to my staff and the other to my throwing knives. He opens his mouth to speak only to be shushed by me "we're getting close to the palace. You need to act noble" I say seriously

Aedan clears his throat before walking up to the door only to get stopped by guards on either side of the doors "halt, state your name and business" barks the one on the right

"I am Aedan Cousland, Son of the Teyrn of Highever, I am here as a visitor to the Aeducans"

The guards relax "enjoy the celebrations and watch your head" they chuckle at this joke, Aedan just nods and continues inside, me hot on his heels.

We enter the main hall Aedan looks around while I approach someone "ah excuse me?" the oddly familiar dwarf turns to me I gasp

"What do you need?" he ask kindly

"Sorry for interrupting you Ser Harrowmont but could you tell me which of the Aeducan children are in attendance?" He strokes his beard absently

"hmmm I have only seen Behlan and Duran I believe Sereda is still out at the stalls. Did you hear our own Duran has clashed with a casteless earlier today? Their battle was interrupted but I doubt he would have been beaten by such the man, him and his two accomplices ran off quickly after"

I nod "that is very interesting thank you" I turn back to Aedan who is now eating off a very full plate

"I heard him so which names?" he says taking a bite of roasted nug

"Duran and Sereda" I say looking over the crowd

"That's Duran over there" he points "and Sereda and Garm we walked past on the way in" I look at him shocked Aedan just smiles "I do actually know the family mainly due to Duran"

I pull him over to the bearded dwarf he pointed at who slams his mug down and stands grinning "Cousland?" he laughs

Aedan laughs and sits on the ground still managing to tower over the whole party and shakes his hand "yeah it's me short stack"

Duran smirks "the height gave you away, what are you doing here?" he sits back on his chair taking a chug from his mug

Aedan gets serious "we need to speak to you and your sister" he says nodding to me

Duran sighs "meet us in the armoury in 5?" we both nod and he walks outside swaying slightly

"So got me away from shopping now what Duran?" we hear an irritated female voice say as the door opens before three figures enter

Sereda sees us and squeals and runs up and jumps at Aedan only reaching his waist she hugs him "hiya Danny" she says happily

"Aedan grins and pulls her off as I stifle a laugh "Danny?" I say before bursting out laughing. Aedan sighs and shakes his head

"Sis they have important stuff to say" says Duran who sways unsteadily

I compose myself "first thing you should know, I know the future and I have information that will save lives"

All three dwarfs stare at me wide eyed. "You gotta be shitting me" Garm says after a lengthy silence. Aedan smirks but shakes his head

"Alright you got our attention" says Sereda seriously. Duran nods in agreement

"I have to ask you for a lot of trust." I stop take a deep breath "Behlan is planning to murder the prince and frame at least one of you" Duran makes a choking sound. And Sereda's eyes burn in anger

Aedan puts a hand forward to halt her "he isn't trying to offend you, this is his truth"

She breaths hard "what do you mean it's his truth?"

I speak up "it means that it was what was going to happen if I had of not told anyone or done anything. It can now be changed"

Duran steps forward "you need part of this to happen don't you?"

I shrug "not my choice but I don't know what may happen if you change it. So I was thinking of a last second change to the fates?" they seem to think about for a moment

"If it can save my family I'm in" Sereda decides

"If I can take a drink to hold off the nerves of impending doom I'm in too"

Aedan sits down so it's easier to see him "Alright well here's the game plan" he begins

"We've been walking along the deep roads for hour with this seer and all we've seen is darkspawn. Why is the seer here sir?" asks one of Prince Trian's honour guards

"As I favour to my brother and sister now shut it I hear something ahead" Trian whispered harshly

The twins had managed to get me into Trian's party and Aedan only got let into the twins as a companion. I was made out to be a hired mercenary. I now stood at the front of the pack scouting for the group.

"I'll go up ahead and check it out" I offer and jog off silently. I turn a corner and hear voices

"How long does Behlan expect us to wait?" a voice whines

"It's meant to be an ambush. That means they can't expect us and you talking gives us away idiot" another whispers

I jog back "there are people ahead but please give me ten minutes before coming into the clearing?" I ask Trian

"You have five from the moment you go around that corner" he argues

I just nod and take off silently into the darkness. I circle around the 9 would-be ambushers that are spread out around the clearing.


	4. heated words

I disable the four furthest from me with some well-aimed throwing knives. Before walking into the centre of the clearing and placing a lantern silently on the ground. I get my tinder box and light the lantern illuminating the area. "So who wants to play?" I smirk as they start unsheathing their weapons.

As they cautiously approach me I take my staff off my back and set myself. They circle me slowly eyeing the gaps of missing members they close the circle more. One directly behind me breaks form and charges directly at me with a sword and shield, I spin my staff clock-wise around my waist not bothering to turn and slash the bicep of his sword arm, I reset my stance before I turn and kick his sword away and face the others again

"Someone with more skill perhaps?" I mock

The remaining 4 approach me as a unit. I notice the one on my far right as Leske. I sigh and spin slashing upwards at the chest of the one on my near right and continue the spin before using my staff as a vault pole to kick Leske in the face. By the time he hits the ground I am halfway to his allies. One holds up his shield fearfully the other crouches low and readies his daggers to try and counter my next attack instead I run and use the shield as launch board and jump over them into a flip I cut completely through the pairs' hamstrings before landing hard on my back. Groaning in pain I stand up "can never land the flip" I laugh. One of the thugs look up at me fearfully I walk closer to him before recognizing it as Leske.

His voice holds firm as he says "what do you want surfacer?"

"Get up and go get your other four allies from where they were hiding. Each has a punctured lung so don't remove the knives. By the way, if you try to escape I will put a throwing knife behind your shoulder blade and kill everyone here" I say calmly

He nods franticly and starts dragging the men into the centre. "Good now tie up the hands of the four that attacked with you" I say as I start carefully removing the knives and bandaging the other four, "now those four then just sit and wait" he does so and soon Trian and his men enter. Prince nods approvingly as he surveys the area

"Looks like you did quite the number on these casteless scum but why aren't they dead?" Trian says curiously

I turn to Leske "I know the answers and if you answer right I may just spare your life got it?"

"Yes sir" he says staring at the ground

"Look at me so I know you understand" I order

"He shakes his head fearfully "a casteless cannot look a nobleman in the face"

"I'm no noble" I say and he looks up into my eyes. "The truth yes?" he nods "what was your mission?" I say looking away to see Trian's reaction

"To kill Prince Trian and his escort" Trian's eyes widen in surprise

"And who gave you this task" I continue, looking back to Leske who looks at me sadly but nods

"A messenger on behalf of prince Behlan"

"This is an outrage how do we know that this is the truth?" Trian yells

"Act dead. In about maybe seven minutes your brother and sister will discover you and Behlan will try to frame them to your father"

Trian shakes his head "I couldn't do that to Sereda and…"

I put my hand up to stop him "I organized this with them they know I'm trying to save your family. Just please do it?" Trian nods and I pull some animal blood out "use this for effect" him and his guards put splash in various places before laying down.

Leske and the thugs who can walk go around the corner and wait after a few choice threats from me and I punch the remaining 2 and go hide with the other thugs "for effect" I explain to them.

The twins group walk in and have a couple of whispered words to Trian before saying a few things about the 'situation'. Behlan walks in quickly "see father the Twins plot the families demise and they have already started with Trian" he says acting horrified

The kings mouth hangs open as he inspects the scene "how could this happen?" he says horrified

Sereda steps forward "papa this is how it could have been if Behlan had gotten his way. He would have you and Trian dead and us two exiled"

"COULD HAVE BEEN?" the king screams "my son is dead and my children appear to be the culprits" he says his voice breaking.

I signal to the thugs to follow and I walk into the middle "you do not know me your highness" I bow "but I am here to help. You can get up now Sir"

Trian stands and dusts himself as the kings face contorts in confusion and Behlan's in anger

"He did exactly what you said. Jumped straight into blaming the twins" Trian says disgusted. The kings guards turn and face Behlan as the king runs and hugs Trian "father please I am fine thanks to the others" he says embarrassed

"Is this true" he says pulling back to look at Trian for injuries

"Yes you can even ask the thugs he hired"

"No no I trust you and the twins" he turns to the guards "strip him of weapons and take him to the palace and confine him to his room and you take the thugs to the prisons" he says the last aimed at Trian's guards, who nod solemnly

We arrive back to the palace after a lot of fussing over the children. Aedan and I are in the corner of the main hall as the family discusses how they wish to handle the situation .I'm sitting in a chair and Aedan on the floor "so we never addressed the fact that you know the Aeducans and that you're Danny" I say and stifle a laugh.

He sighs "damn I thought you forgot"

I laugh "not something as priceless as that"

He shakes his head amused "well I know the twins mainly thanks to Elissa. You see both her and Duran both studied under the same master for a while so that they could learn lock picking. Elissa tied to matchmaker me and Sereda. I think Sereda likes me but I was more focused on my war training and every now and then I came down to the deep roads to fight darkspawn for training. The Aeducans used to give me a place to stay and the twins would guide me in the deep roads."

Sereda pops up from behind Aedan and jumps on his back "almost got all of it right Danny except that I adore my giant not just like"

I laugh "and that's the other thing. Why is he Danny?" I ask Sereda

"Well you have to have cute pet names don't you" she smirks kissing Aedan's cheek before slipping away again

I laugh as a blush races up Aedan's cheeks "she would be a good match for you" I tease

"Maybe if she was taller" he laughs "instead of around my knees"

"Means she is more nimble" I wink before an assembly is called and the king approaches us as the nobles start to leave, Aedan's cheek still flushed

"I would like you two to come please as you seem to know more about this then us" we nod and follow them out to the assembly hall

Leske is standing in the middle of the hall he looks up at me pleadingly as Aedan and I walk in and stand next him.

The assembly starts to address the information on what the plan was asking Leske for details as they try to get the whole picture

Aedan elbows me "Mr Dracon we asked you what happened that allowed the take down of the casteless" says one of the house representatives

"I walked in and disabled them so that they could no longer fight back"

"We understand that much but how did you know you know of this plot?" he says irritated

"I umm know the future" I say. The room breaks out in hushed whispers

"You expect us to believe this?" he says

Aedan steps forward "he stopped a attack a while ago by a traitorous noble that would of slaughtered most of Highever with his knowledge and I as a surface noble vouch for him"

A lot of the representatives nod in approval "and do you have any requests of the court as it seems we owe you a great debt"

Aedan shakes his head "release the casteless involved and allow casteless to find jobs or make jobs that they can do for money"

There are horrified gasps throughout the room "why would we do this?" the king asks

"Think of it this way do you use nugs?" this gets many nods "nugs aren't good for anything at all. There is no benefit of having dwarfs sitting there doing nothing. Dwarfs are naturally strong you could add them anywhere." I look around the room and am surprised by the amount of people who seem to be in agreement "imagine how the casteless would react. they would be such loyal workers because they have experienced hardship and starvation. They would defend their home." I take a deep breath "imagine if they wanted to join the legion? You have five people holding in the deep roads imagine what ten could do? Or twenty? But do not force them into jobs please just make them average citizens" I fall silent and Aedan pats me on the back and smiles at me


End file.
